Railroad Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 3.
This is the third part of Railroad Trouble for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (Casey Jr Characters as Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Molly as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Neville as Cookie *Murdoch as LacMac *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Rosie as Tily *Spamcan as Inspector Grub *Old Stuck Up as The Great Rigatoni *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Gordon as Evil Globox *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *D261 as Serguei *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Toby as The Bubble Owner *Boco as The Photographer *Smudger as Ales Mansay *and more Transcript *Narrator: The bolts were still on. Casey raced under to collect the fifth spring and another silver spade. He jumped over the gap, and just made it, but fought off King Edward 1 to get the last silver spade. King Edward 1 fell into the sea below. Casey went up to the sixth spring and caught it until Tillie finally appeared and spoke kindly to him. *Tillie: Well done, Casey, you've found all six springs. Take them to my father - quick! The can has made Cerberus so powerful that soon nothing will be able to stop them! *Narrator: Casey raced back to the South Plain to give the Toyland Express the six springs that he got. Bradley Manor, having raced back up the mountain, past Casey with the six springs and seven freight cars for the Toyland Express, and was deeply shocked and amazed as Casey went by. *(Casey puffs into a siding, but meets a Lambton Tank Engine No. 5, and beats him up to get the third silver spade in the North Plain. He puffs up to Toyland Express to give the six springs he got from the Barry Scrapyard) *Toyland Express: Wow! Well done. You've got all six springs for my workshop to build a machine. You are progessing very well. I take it that your father is coming to Earth. *Montana: Yes, and we are already here. *Gordon: Now you need to learn the ways of the Force. Let's see if you try and lift many objects into the sky. *(Casey force grips Repton, Bahamas, Bradley Manor, and No. 5 up into the air, fries them with his force lightning, force pulls them, and force throws them up in the sky) *Casey Jr: You know? I did feel something. I could almost see the remote. *Tracy: That's good. You've taken your first step into a larger world. *(Casey puffs up with the Toyland Express to the sign that Emily made) *Toyland Express: Now you must go the North America route and get me six propellers for the machine. Be ready to force jump if any obstacles slow you down. *Lady: Good luck! *Narrator: So Casey left Toyland Express's freight cars on a siding, coupled to his yellow coach, uncoupled his green coach and caboose, pushed the freight cars into another siding, and coupled up to his green coach and caboose. He blew his whistle at the right time and chuffed away to the Moats. As he went down the line, Casey went alongside 80080 and 80079, who were having trouble getting the cows out of the way on their own track while travelling to the Moats. That reminds that the other engines are taking a long vacation. Casey can chuff away to the Moats alone. *Linus: I'll take the cows along. *Narrator: Linus went up to the cows and blew his whistle to get them aboard Toyland Express's freight cars and took them away to the Market centre. Soon, Casey was on his way again. He went faster and faster, but then, whistled in horror for he was rushing straight toward Flying Scotsman. Casey veered onto another track and flew past Flying Scotsman toward the Moats. On his way to the Moats, Casey passed No. 7752 (L94) in a siding, falling down a cliff, until he unlocked a door and opened it up, but stood aside as No. 4566 raced past him to collect some coaches. *Rustee Rails: You have to collect some propellers, Agent Casey. Cerberus's minions use them for propulsion. Yet even more of the Train's inventions, the scrap diesels, that work for Cerberus. Above of all, don't forget to immunze yourself by getting 160 antidotes! *Casey Junior: Don't worry, I won't forget. *(as Casey puffs into view, Farnsworth thunders by with a fine passenger train) *Farnsworth: Over here, runthead! Come and get your ball back from Daddy! *(Casey force grips Farnsworth, lifts him up, and force throws him into the emptiness below. Casey speeds round the curve, grabs the first silver spade, and slowly continues his journey) *Narrator: The North America line is a railroad that has many different lines, with only a few branch lines, and a few main lines. Lots of people travel to the station at both ends of the railways. Engines from the other railways sometimes pull their trains. Some engines can every night and go home every day. Meanwhile, Casey was seen puffing past a junction with other approaching engines when he reached another silver spade. He continued to take his passenger train up the main line. Some cows were lurking nearby the North America main line. They are animals, who are not used to trains. The smoke and steam can disturb them. As Casey puffed Scott, who clanked by, the cows broke through the fence and ran across the line. A coupling was broken and some freight cars were left behind, causing Casey to pick up another silver spade, as Silver Fish sped by, working loudly and alone, with some foolish freight cars he was taken. Casey pushed a button to fly over a high gap to collect the next silver spade. He picked up two propellers and puffed carefully on his journey toward the big station by the sea. He puffed up the steep enbankment to get the third propeller. He ran off to the next station to collect the fifth silver spade. Soon, he drew back and paused for breath. Footage *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Blue and Huey (George Carlin) *Rustee Rails's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *The Three Caballeros (Song) *Saludos Amigos (Song) *Casey Jr (Song) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Casey Junior, We Love You (Sing Along) *Whistle Song (Sing Along) *Accidents Will Happen (Sing Along) *Mickey Mouse (Sing Along) *Pinocchio's Trip Sea Side (Sing Along) *Dumbo the Flying Elephent (Sing Along) *Woody`s Duck (Sing Along) *Come For The Ride (Sing Along) *It's Great To Be A Disney Character (Sing Along) *A Really Useful Disney Character (Sing Along) *Disneyland's Song (Sing Along) *Sodor Railway's Song (Sing Along) *Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure *Casey Jr and Alan's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Come Out, Rustee Rails! (Ringo Starr) *Rustee Rails to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Ivor Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Tom Jerry's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Snow Song (Sing Along) *Down By The Docks (Sing Along) *Let's Have A Race (Sing Along) *Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) *Toyland Express's Exploit (George Carlin) *Tootle's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Casey Jr version) (Alec Baldwin) *Steam Lokey to The Rescue (George Carlin) *No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *Pop Goes The Farnsworth (George Carlin) *A New Friend For Casey Jr (George Carlin) *Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Casey Jr version) (George Carlin) *A Close Shave For Toots (George Carlin) *Halloween (Casey Jr Version) (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Casey Jr version) (George Carlin) *Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music Voice Actors Category:UbiSoftFan94